1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reader, an image forming apparatus, a computer readable medium for image adjustment and an image adjusting method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a copying machine, a facsimile, a scanner for computer input and the like are used as image readers that read image information from paper on which an image has been formed. In this kind of image reader, an image on the paper is read by irradiating light from a light source disposed on the transport path of the paper and receiving the light reflected from the paper using an image sensor.
Here, an image formed on a recording material may be adjusted on the basis of an image read by an image reader, for example. In this case, if all of the read image information is processed, it may take too long to adjust the image formed on the recording material.